Kissed in the Night
by Mack Elizabeth
Summary: I honestly don't know how to summarize this story. But it's a MariChat story and if y'all like it. Then I'll continue. Read it, it's pretty good. I pinky promise.


**This might be a full story, or a one shot. Review what you thought and follow/favorite if I should continue. Thanks!**

 **Mari**

I stretched my aching arms, I had been working on a gorgeous dress for the last three hours without a break. I yawned as I looked over at my alarm clock and widened my eyes, it was already 2 in the morning! I had school in the morning to make all things worse. 'At least it's Friday' I thought to myself attempting to be positive. All of a sudden there was a light _tap, tap, tap_ on the trap door, I grabbed a pair of scissors and walked warily towards it. I slipped open the lock and opened it quickly, getting into a Ladybug styled fighting stance. Ready to fight whoever dared to attack me, I saw bug green eyes and a coy smile... Chat Noir?

"Hello Marinette!" He gave me a big, innocent smile. Like it was normal to visit people at two in the morning.

"What are you doing here you silly kitty?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"I saw your lights on and decided to stop by and say hi." He looked so happy and energetic, but cold.

"Come on inside, it's freezing out there." I returned his big smile with a warm one as he hopped inside.

"Thanks Princess." He looked around my room, his eye finally landing on my uh wall decor.

"Got a celebrity crush huh?" His smile widened with mischievousness.

"Uhhhhh. Yes. No! Maybe?" I felt my brain fry as I looked for words. Finally I bowed down my head in embarrassment and answered, "It's more than a celebrity crush, he's in my class and I'm in love with him. He's the kindest person I've ever met, but I can't speak properly around him. Pretty silly huh?" I looked at him through my eyelashes seeing his face soften.

"No no no. I understand Mari, this guy doesn't deserve you if he hadn't noticed you yet. You're amazing! You're an awesome designer, your smart, brave, and one of the nicest girls I know." He said with absolute certainty.

"Awww, thank you Chat. You're so sweet!" I gave him a peck on the cheek out of appreciation, then I realized what I had done. His eyes filled with shock and mine mirrored his. "Oh ummm sorry!" I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"I-t's fine." He stammered with red creeping across his cheeks.

 **Chat**

How could I have not noticed she loved me! Now that I think about it it's painfully obvious. The stuttering, the blushes and extra clumsiness. My Marinette... But I can't love her! I'm loyal to My lady in red! I could never betray her like that, of course, what if I tested this thing with Marinette out? If it doesn't work in the end, then I still have Ladybug. Nothing good go wrong, right?

"Even if Adrien can't see your true beauty, I can." I gave her a warm and inviting smile. Attempting to read her eyes, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Tsk, tsk Kitty. Can't flirt with me if you're loyal to Ladybug." She said with an almost knowing look.

"I want you, and you only Princess." At that comment she blushes a dark hue of red, then giggled.

"You do now? You'll have to explain a little bit more." She said cheekily.

"I." I moved closer to her sitting form. "Just." I put my hands on her small shoulders. "Want." I leaned my forehead into hers inching closer till out lip were mere centimeters apart. "You." I kissed her lightly, but with a sense of passion. After a moment's time I separated from her, though I knew I need more. She tastes like vanilla cupcakes and coffee, something that goes surprisingly well together.

"I-i think I understand now." She looked surprised, and I worried I took it to far.

"Till next time Princess?" I asked in a sweet tone, heading for the trap door.

"Till next time kitty." She replied in a dream like tone, and with that I left. Even though my mind was soaring into a thousand different directions I knew one thing for sure. I was in love with two people.

 **As I said earlier, Review if I should continue. Thank you and with lots of kisses, -Mack**


End file.
